Prisoner of Love
by meagameaghan
Summary: Dayu leaves a box with a locket intended for Mia. But when Emily stumbles upon it things get messy. Now every boy that sees Emily falls hopelessly in love with her. Mia and Emily must break the spell while struggling with their mutual jealousy and resentment of each other. And they must do it before Emily falls to the monster that is fighting for control over HER heart. GRAMMAR
1. Chapter 1

**Prisoner of Love**

**Chapter 1: A Lovely Surprise **

_To My Dear Pink Ranger,_

_ A small token of appreciation from me. True we do have our differences but when it comes down to it, we are exactly the same. We fear not being loved, not being appreciated. Do not tell me that in your deepest darkest dreams each night, it is not my face that you see in the mirror staring back at you. Well I can assure you that you will never be unloved. You will never suffer as I did. And if you cause a little havoc along the way, even better. Don't be a self-righteous fool. Except my offering. I do not give very many gifts like this one._

_Yours truly,_

_Dayu_

A chill ran along Mia's spine as she read the note. Mia did not trust the Nighlock. She never had and she never would. She was trained to hate these foul beasts. She was trained not to fall for their trickery, and to know that every word that came out of their mouths was a horrible filthy lie. But Dayu was different. Something inside of Mia couldn't resist feeling bad for this poor little creature. After all, she had been human once in her life.

As if regarding a poisonous snake, Mia warily gazed upon the trinket that came in the pink little box that was attached to the note. Before Mia's eyes was the most beautiful locket that she had ever seen. It was white gold, with a long and thin chain and a blood red heart that was fused into the center of the locket. Mia could not help but gawk at its beauty. She had possessed many beautiful jewels in her life, but nothing rivaled this.

With trembling fingers, Mia reached out to touch the necklace before realizing how reckless and ridiculous that was. _I'm doing what she wants. It's probably some sort of trap. I'll put it on and be poofed to the Netherworld. _She reasoned with herself.

She shook her head decisively. "No." She scolded herself aloud. "No." She repeated with more force. But still, the necklace was beckoning to her. It wanted to be with her. It wanted to feel the cool skin on her neck. It wanted to consume her and become one united entity.

Mia blinked to herself. "It's a _necklace._" She stated dumbly. She shook her head in disgust with herself and the necklace and burst out of the room as fast as she could before she could change her mind.

She almost barreled into Emily who was using the hallway mirror right outside of her room to but her hair up into a ponytail. She jumped in surprise and then offered Mia a relieved smile.

"Oh. Hi there Mia! You startled me!" Mia didn't say anything. She just stared back at Emily her face flushed. Should she tell her about Dayu's gift? _No_ she decided. It would just worry her and the others. I'll figure it out on my own. Maybe I'll talk to Antonio. If anyone can figure out what that thing does it's him.

She muttered an excuse like "I need to go to the bathroom," and brushed by her without so much as an apology. She was still perturbed about the necklace. Emily narrowed her eyes in confusion at her as she left.

"Well that was strange." She wondered aloud. "I wonder what her problem was." Several seconds later, however, she decided to shrug it off. Mia would telling her what was bothering her soon enough.

Happily she skipped into Mia's room looking for something to wear with her new flower top that the two of them had bought at the mall. Being a farm girl, Emily didn't really have many accessories to wear with nice clothes so Mia encouraged her to make use of her wide supply of jewelry.

"Take anything you want." Mia had once said to her. "You don't even need to ask. What's mine is yours." Emily smiled to herself at the memory. Mia really was so kind and generous. She really adored the older samurai. She was smart, beautiful tough and everything that Emily had ever wished that she could be. She saw the way that the other boys looked at Mia. She truly was a queen among women. Next to her, Emily couldn't help but feel a little bit like an ugly duckling next to a beautiful swan.

Emily shook her head reprimanding herself. _I need to stop doing that. _She though to herself. With a smile, she banished the unpleasant thoughts and made her way over to Mia's dressing table. She was in desperate search of something that would match her outfit. The entire team had decided to go out and watch a movie tonight. They were still in a debate about what kind of movie to watch. In other words, the girls were still trying to convince the boys to go out and watch the newest romantic comedy while they, appalled at the idea of a chick flick, were trying to coax bribe and threaten the girls into watching something a little more action packed and violent. In other words, the entire movie had to be jam packed with high speed chases and explosions.

Emily groaned in frustration. Mia had so much stuff. There _had _ to be something that she could wear. She normally wouldn't have gone to this much trouble to look nice. When she went to movies back on the farm, she threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and called it a day. I mean, it would be dark in the movie theatre anyway. But Mia evidently didn't think that way. She showed up to every group outing as if she was ready to walk down the runway. Emily just wanted to measure up and look as if she could actually be friends with this beauty queen. She didn't want to embarrass her out in public.

Suddenly she saw _it. _This necklace was, by far, the most beautiful thing that she had seen in all of her life. Mia had so many beautiful pieces of jewelry but this was _different. _It seemed to glow as if the light of a star had been trapped inside of it. It seemed to radiate strength, power and beauty. _Just like Mia. _She told herself wistfully.

Suddenly, she realized something with absolute clarity. She wanted no _needed _to wear this necklace. She wanted to feel the smooth stone brush the cold marble of her skin. She wanted people to stop and look at this wonder that was draped across her chest. She wanted to feel as beautiful and proud and confident that Mia felt every day, at least for one night.

Before she knew what she was doing, Emily reached out to embrace the rock with trembling eager fingers and hastily fastened it around her neck. It felt right touching her skin, as if it was made for her. She realized with a pang that she would feel heartbroken to take if off at the end of the night. Emily suddenly realized that she sounded silly. How could she, who never cared about clothes or shoes or any type of accessory suddenly develop such a strong emotional connection to a _necklace. _Emily giggled. _Well, I guess I just really like it. So this is why Mia likes shopping so much. I guess I'll have to ask her where she got it._

Suddenly, the two ends of the chain snapped together with a decisive click. As if a lock were fitting into a key. Emily looked herself in the mirror in satisfaction. She looked _good _she realized. Sure, she was no great beauty, but she looked great. _Maybe I'll look almost as pretty as Mia tonight _she thought hopefully to herself.

And then it began. Emily felt cold. Horribly cold. As if the necklace was freezing her slowly and penetrating the heart that rested underneath it, only protected by a thin sheet of skin. The room began spinning and Emily started to see red. She stumbled around in a shaky circle until she finally gripped the edges of the dresser for support. She closed her eyes to keep from feeling dizzy… Or vomiting. Her head throbbed with a blistering headache.

"What's… happening… to me." She managed to get out between gasps. She tried to call for help but found that only a shrill scream erupted from her lips. Her eyes flew open and when she looked in the mirror she saw that they were as red as the stone that rested in the center of her locket. Terrified by her own reflection she took a step backwards and plunged into darkness.


	2. Entrapped in Love, Engulfed in Flame

**Please note that whatever happens in this chapter does not affect who Emily is going to end up with. I haven't decided what pairing I'm shipping for this story. I'm just planning on seeing where it goes. In fact, I'm not sure if Emily ends up with anyone in this story because who would want to be with someone while they're under a spell? I'm not really sure what's going to happen yet but I am more than open to suggestions if you PM me. So without further ado…**

Emily had a throbbing headache when she woke up.

"What happened?" She muttered to herself, trying to sit up. Suddenly, the whole room began spinning.

"Whoa." She said feeling her forehead. "I must have hit my head when I feel or something."

She took a few deep breaths until she was satisfied that the room was as it should be, right-side up, again. She let out all of her air in a steady exhale, the way that Serena taught her how to so she wouldn't pass out.

After she had gotten to her feet again, using Mia's bedpost to steady herself she caught a glance at her watch and gasped.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late! I can't keep the boys waiting!" She exclaimed. She quickly rushed out of the room as fast as she could feeling the necklace bounce against her chest with the steady pulse of a beating hears as she walked.

She entered the living room and saw Jayden sitting down watching television with his legs stretched out on the coffee table. Evidently, he had been waiting for her.

Emily felt a pang of guilt as she entered the room. Well I guess the only thing that she could do now was apologize.

"I'm sorry Jayden. Have I kept you waiting long?" she asked him.

At the sound of Emily's voice Jayden turned around to address her and his eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out.

"Emily…" He gasped. "Gosh. I never noticed before. You look…"

Emily bit her lip and twirled a curl in the way that she did when she was nervous. "What? Is it too much? I borrowed some of Mia's stuff." Emily's face grew red. Stupid! She should have known that she was not stylish enough to pull off Mia's clothes.

"No." Jayden assured her moving closer. "God Emily, you look beautiful. You look… perfect."

Emily narrowed her eyes at him in confusion. Did he just call her beautiful? Who was this boy and what had he done with Jayden? And why did he keep moving closer to her like that? It was starting to make her feel uncomfortable. Emily was so caught up in Jayden's strange behavior that she hardly saw Kevin as he came into the room and did a double take as she saw her.

"Emily? What? Is that you?" He asked her with his mouth hanging open. She was surprised that he didn't start drooling.

Emily blushed. "Of course it's me Kev. Sheesh. The one time I wear jewelry you guys are acting like I went on Extreme Makeover: Unstylish Country Girl Edition."

To her surprise both boys started laughing loudly as if she had just told the funniest joke in the world. Emily raised an eyebrow at them. They never thought that her jokes were funny. What was going on with these two?

"Hey everyone! We going to see a movie or what?" Mike loudly declared as he walked into the room. "And Em, I don't care how many times you bat those eyes at me, it's not working. We are going to see Zombie Slashers 11 and that's final!

Emily smiled in relief. Finally, someone who wasn't acting weird. She turned around to tease her fellow ranger and this time she definitely saw it. The moment he laid his eyes on her something in his face changed. His face ot softer as if something in him melted. He stood staring at her with glassy eyes and a dopey smile.

"Then again… I'm up for a chick flick. Whatever you want Em."

Jayden glared at Mike menacingly and then smiled at Emily adoringly. "Yeah Emily. Whatever keeps that beautiful smile on your face," he said rumpling her hair affectionately. Emily stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Jayden never touched her. Jayden never touched ANYONE. What was his deal? "And as long as I get to sit next you." He whispered in her ear. Emily blushed.

"I want to sit next to Emily!" Kevin whined. Emily gave him a curious look. Kevin was usually so mature. Since when did he become a bratty child who cried when he didn't get his way?

Mike made his way across the room to Emily, that dopey yet somehow adorable smile still pasted on his face. "Hey Em. Know any scary chick flicks? I know I can protect you from the monsters if you need me too." Emily tried to back away, slightly frightened at how close he was getting. How close they were all getting in fact. Emily felt as if she were a baby deer being closed in on by three mountain lions.

In her retreat, she nearly collided with Jayden who looped an arm around her protectively. There he went again with the physical contact. Since when did he get so touchy-feely?

"We are watching whatever _Emily _wants to watch." He smiled at her again in that weird way that hade her feel all uncomfortable. Emily was starting to feel really strange. There was a strange feeling that kept surging through her like electricity. It didn't necessarily feel unpleasant just… different.

"Yeah." Mike agreed looping his other arm around her and shooting Jayden a _What are you going to do about it_? look. "Isn't that right babe?"

_Babe? _Emily thought to herself. She shook her head uncomprehendingly. Something was most definitely wrong. What was going on?

Kevin shot Mike an icy glare. If looks could kill Mike would have been dead twenty times over. "Who said she was your babe?" he snarled shoving him off of Emily. Mike got all up in his face in response.

"Well she certainly isn't yours," he remarked in response.

"Guys. Guys. Guys." Jayden held up his hands making a calming motion to the other rangers. Emily exhaled and let out a breath that she wasn't aware that she had been holding. She was just happy that Jayden would finally knock some sense into these boys. Maybe she was just relieved that Jayden had finally stopped groping her.

"We all know that the prettiest girl in every team always ends up with the leader. Therefore, Emily is mine. End of story."

_WHAT?! _ Emily thought to herself. Apparently the other boys were thinking the same thing.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted.

"You can't do that!" Kevin started to protest.

"Yeah man. She's not your property. Why don't you let Emily decide?" Mike retorted

_Decide what? _ Emily thought to herself. _Are they being serious right now?_

"Fine." Jayden huffed. "We'll decide this the old-fashioned way. Whoever kisses her first gets her. One two three GO!" he shouted. And before Emily could input a word of protest Jayden slammed his lips against hers.

The moment Jayden's lips made contact with hers, Emily felt a painful jolt of electricity. She literally couldn't think about anything besides the word _WHAT? _It wasn't like the kiss was bad. In a different setting, she might have actually enjoyed it. But it was too swift, too sudden. Not to mention the other rangers were glaring at the two of them like they wanted to rip Jayden's head off.

Jayden certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. He kissed Emily with a passion that she wasn't aware that he was capable of. Emily on the other hand felt like she was on fire. Every vein in her body tingled with electricity. And yet it felt… She felt… Good.

And all at once, Emily realized what that electric feeling running through her was. _Power. _She felt powerful. For once in her life she had complete and total control over Jayden… all the male rangers… maybe all males in general.

Emily giggled against Jayden's lips. She felt amazing. Better than she had felt in a long time. She was loving this. She yanked Jayden deeper into the kiss and he didn't protest. It anything, he kissed her with renewed enthusiasm.

Emily nearly laughed out loud. Somewhere deep inside of her a tiny voice was screaming that this was wrong. There was something horribly… deliciously… evil about this. But Emily didn't care. This unknown feeling ran through her with an intense fiery heat. She felt as though she could take out an army of Nighlock all on her own.

She was feeding off of their love, a distant part of her observed. It was actually making her stronger. And yet… Emily felt herself falling… falling…falling. Though the rest of her body was burning, her chest felt remarkably cold. _The necklace… _she thought to herself before she let herself give into the dark powers consuming her.

And then, all hell broke loose.


End file.
